Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Shaytards Wiki *Wiki: http://shaytard.wikia.com *Vandal: http://shaytard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.17.141.19 *Reason: All of his comments are vandalism/trolling. http://shaytard.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.17.141.19 *Signature: AwesomeOrange89 (talk) 05:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :looks like it was taken care of. --Callofduty4 (talk) 15:03, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Persistent Frontier Mod Wiki *Wiki: http://persistent-frontier-mod.wikia.com *Vandal: http://persistent-frontier-mod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cockermcgee *Reason: Uploaded porn image. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 21:01, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 21:23, July 16, 2014 (UTC) SSB4 Wiki *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com/ *Vandal:http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.194.146.62 and http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/.....fromsmashwiki *Reason: They are attempting to close the SSB4 Wiki which is a place where we have fun with Smash Bros character ideas. The Wiki does not deserve this. *Signature: Charky1 (talk) 05:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 19:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) *Wiki: http://ssb4.wikia.com/ *Vandal: http://ssb4.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathXerneas101 *Reason: this man is trying to destroy the SSB4 wiki. Please revert every last vandal edit on the wiki *Signature: -- (talk) 13:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Drogen *Wiki: http://de.drogen.wikia.com *Vandal: http://de.drogen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/79.226.246.166 *Reason: Blanked/replaced content. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 18:18, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 19:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) M&M's Wiki *Wiki: http://mms.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.84.12.174 *Reason: Returning vandal, blanking pages. *Signature: Lady Lostris (talk) 19:31, July 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 19:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Drake & Josh Wiki *Wiki: http://drakeandjosh.wikia.com *Vandal: http://drakeandjosh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Stephanie.Bettcher *Reason: Created a vandalism page, and other stuff *Signature: Backstreet25865 (talk) 17:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done. --Lord of Dark 20:10, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Bratayley Wiki *Wiki: http://officialbratayley.wikia.com *Vandal: http://officialbratayley.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.76.24.178 *Reason: Repeatedly, really nasty, vulgar and offensive commenting. This person must be strongly frustrated. Thank You so much for cleanup. *Signature: Bratayley's Moderator (talk) 15:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Done. 02:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Villains Wiki *Wiki http://villains.wikia.com *Vandal: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User:TNGlll_NAKED_PENIS *Reason: this vandal is murdering the villains wiki! save us! *Signature: -- (talk) 14:44, July 20, 2014 (UTC) King Harkinian Wiki *Wiki: http://king-harkinian.wikia.com *Vandal: http://king-harkinian.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.182.223.46 *Reason: Note that this editor's IP address changes very frequently. Most of the edits made by this anon, who calls himself "Lorcan", serve to glorify characters he likes. The wiki's founder, who is currently inactive, him to stop and even a new wiki for him. Lorcan has refused to compromise, and now he lashes out at me whenever I try to tone down what he writes. He is also demanding that I upload images for him. His response when I asked him why he still insists on having everything his way on the King Harkinian Wiki when he also has his own wiki? Essentially, he told me that one wiki isn't enough for him. I just don't know how to deal with an editor who thinks and acts this way. I don't think Lorcan is trying to damage the wiki, but I'm concerned that his outbursts could scare away new editors. Examples of Lorcan's behavior can be seen here and here. I will appreciate any help you can provide. *Signature: Werdoland (talk) 18:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC)